A New Wave
by magsislam
Summary: Ashley Haynes was a normal kid until some boys show up and tell her she's the child of a god? And now they are sending her off on a quest where the fate of the world could possibly be in her hands. Great. Thats exactly what every kid wants to hear.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Olympians(with me!)

Chapter 1 the Mysterious Visitors

"Ash! Ash, come on! It's time for school!" my aunt yelled frantically from downstairs.

"All right, Aunt Sarah!" I yelled back. _Sheesh. Aunts can get so annoying, _I thought as I ran down the stairs while trying to put on my left shoe and pull my hair into a ponytail. Its not as easy as it looks.

"Now you better eat up, big day today," said Aunt Sarah.

"It's really not that big. I don't get why you are making such a big deal about this Aunt Sarah," I replied.

"It's your first time making it through a school year in the last few years without getting kicked out. How is that not a big deal?"

Okay, here was the deal. I had been living with my Uncle Jake and Aunt Sarah in their condo, since when I was about 5 years old and my mom passed away, and I don't even know what happened to my dad. All I remember about him, was what my mom had said about him when I was little, and that I barely remember. All I remember was that she said that he was a really good guy and that she had loved him when she knew him. My eyes and hair were the things I inherited from my father. A lot of the time, when I think about him, I wonder if I act like him. If my habits are like him, my temper probably since my mom almost never got mad, things like that. Sometimes, when I see all the other girls at school being picked up by their dads, I wish I had a dad to take care of me like that, to swing me around and tell me I look all grown up when I wore my first dress or have one to walk me down the aisle one day. But it doesn't matter, because I have my aunt and uncle to take of me and thats all I need. Right?

"Ashley Haynes! Hurry up and eat! Your uncle already left for work, he said good luck today. Megan will be waiting for you at the bus stop by now." Aunt Sarah called from her room where I knew she was getting dressed for job as a florist. It's great because she always comes home smelling like flowers and I can always find some fresh ones at the table whenever I come home from school. Our condo is chalk full of them. My aunt was clearly obsessed. I even have some dried ones hanging from my ceiling. Uncle Charlie was pretty cool too. He is a banker. He isn't one of the major banker who rack in the big bucks, but we are doing pretty well.

"Okay! I'm going!" I yelled after hastily shoving the rest of the blueberry pancake in my mouth and gulping down the orange juice. She rushed out of her room and said while giving me a hug, "I love you, Ash. Now please try to be good, will you?"

I replied, "Of course! When am I not?" With a quick chuckle and a kiss on the cheek, I called, "Bye! Love you! See you this weekend!" while running out the door not waiting for a sappy reply that I knew was coming. She always did it whenever I had to head back to school for the week. _Gosh, she could be so clingy._

I ran the next two blocks to the school bus stop and saw my best friend Megan waiting for me just as she always is. She had her gorgeous blond hair pulled back in a head band, just as usual, to show off her pretty blue eyes, and the school uniform of a red and blue pleated skirt and a white button down shirt with a tie and the school sweater. She looked like a super model no matter what she wore. Next to her, I always looked messy, with my loose side-ponytail holding my thick black curly hair, loose tie and sweater thrown over my shoulder, and my side bangs constantly hanging in my green eyes. But though we looked so different, we had been best friends since the moment I walked into my history class and sat next to her this year. We seemed a little drawn to each other.

I had made it just in time, the bus was just pulling into the stop. After sharing a grin, Megan and I jumped onto the bus and grabbed the first open seat. She immediately began talking about Josh Bucking, the boy that had been in love with her since the fifth grade, and since it was ninth grade right now, he had been in love with her for awhile, he apparently sent her three boxes of chocolates and a bunch of roses, each with a note saying he loved her. Boys always seemed to be in love with Megan. It was just a fact of life.

Then, a three boys that I had never seen before, walked onto the bus. One had a lot of pimples, was kind of short, and seemed really nervous. He also tripped a lot, which made a few people snicker at them. The next boy, seemed about 16, well built, brown curly hair, tan, and relaxed. The last boy looked like he came from California, blond hair, tan, tallish, and also well built, but with serious gray eyes, while the other boy's eyes were blue and held amusement in them. The blue-eyed boy looked at me with a smile that I immediately returned, it just seemed to happen without me meaning it.

I wondered about them for a minute, until Megan snapped her fingers in front of my face, demanding my attention so she could talk about how to get rid of Josh so that she could go for the older boys, which took us the entire 15 minutes left of the bus ride and we finally made it to school.

I couldn't stop to see where those mysterious kids had gone since Megan was dragging me to class saying that we were going to be late if we kept hanging around the bus like creeps. I reluctantly nodded and we headed of to our dorms. We were lucky enough to be in the same dorm, it was like one giant room with many beds and a bureau by each bed for us to put our things in and on. People only brought enough clothes to last the week and then they could go home for the weekend. It was a pretty sweet deal, I got to hang out with Megan during the week and Aunt Sarah on the weekends. At all the other schools I had been at, we only were able to go to go home during the holidays and such. It was the first school that I had really liked in awhile. Now lets just hope that I don't screw it up like all the others.

Weird things have happened to me ever since I was little. When I was a toddler, a creepy-looking woman tried to kidnap me, she kind of looked normal but I swear that she had some sort of snakelike legs, she came to the school claiming that she was my aunt, but I started to cry and my mom arrived at that time and took me away. Also, when I was around seven, a man who seemed to have the head of a Doberman (I know it's crazy!) tried to convince me to get into the car with him, but then Aunt Sarah came and yelled at him and pulled me away.

There is also the issue of school, I get kicked out of them, a lot. I just can't help it. My anger gets the best of me a lot of the time and I just can't seem to hold it in. It is always something weird though, and mostly it isn't my fault. Last year was the strangest yet though, my math teacher, Mrs. Krepps, she always seemed to hate me no matter what I did to suck up to her, and she always sided against me on everything. Anyway, she told me to stay after class and to clean the erase the board, so as I was, I felt her behind me, and she stunk, bad. So I finally turned around and she was staring at me and she seemed to be sharpening her fingernails. I know its sounds weird but thats what happened!

"Wow, Mrs. Krepps. Umm, nice nails."

She just looked at me and kept on sharpening them, though she gave me a devilish smile that seemed to say that she knew something I didn't. I finished erasing the board and I turned around to find her less than two feet away, running her (claws?) on the desk.

"Umm, so I'm going to go now. I have to run back to my room and get a start on my homework."

"That won't be necessary, Ashley Haynes."

She then began walking toward me very fast with her nails out and they looked about as sharp as daggers. My first reaction was to scream, but then some instinct kicked in and I kicked her in the gut, making her double over with a grunt. I then thrust my elbow into her back pushing her down onto the ground, thinking that I had her now.

Of course, she then jumped up, and said while panting, "Your faster than you look, Haynes. But so am I."

And then she made a grab for me lightning quick, me only barely missing her and her nails cut through my school shirt and grazed my arm. I screamed in pain, and grabbed something out of her bag that looked sharp. It turned out to be a sword looking thing. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I stabbed her.

She looked at me and said, "You have no idea what you just started."

Then she disappeared in a poof. She just disintegrated! Of course, then someone walks in and you can imagine how that went, me standing in a room alone, holding a sword and my arm all cut up. The school then called Aunt Sarah saying that they think I should get help. It was great. That's how I ended up in Harrington Academy. I was really starting to feel at home here so I just prayed again for luck that I wouldn't mess it up.


	2. Chapter 2

The day started out normally, classes went as usual, until second to last block, I was in chemistry with Megan and we were making some sort of experiment, which consisted of us mixing as much stuff as possible in the tube but making sure it didn't explode, since Megan didn't want it to get on her shirt. Everything was going fine until I heard someone walk in. We both turned around and it was those three mysterious students from the bus! They whispered something to my teacher, Mrs. Jenkins. One of the boys, snapped his fingers, she looked confused and then nodded her head. The kids walked over to Megan and I. The taller boy said,

"Hey, I'm Shawn. This is Rusty, " he nudged the boy next to him, who nodded nervously. "And this is Blake," he said after nudging the last boy, who gave us a little smile.

I smiled back and said, "I'm Ashley, but everyone calls me Ash, and this Megan.

Shawn nodded like he already knew this and said, "We came to take you two to someplace..er..special. For people like you."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean people like us?" Megan asked.

"Here, why don't we step out into the hallway. It would be better." Blake said as he and his friends inched their ways towards the doors. I could tell that they really wanted us to go with us and for some strange reason, I trusted them. So I looked at Megan and said quietly,

"Meg, lets just go with them and here what they have to say." I added with a small smile, "I mean its got to be better than chemistry class right?"I gave her a little smile of encouragement.

She looked at me for a second, and I could see that she was nervous. She didn't seem to I know what to do, so I took her hand and gave it a squeeze. We both seemed to know that wherever we were going, it was not just out into the hallway, it was something bigger, much bigger. After searching my face for any doubt, she gave a little smile and said, "Okay, let's go

Shawn grinned and headed toward to door. Blake gave us a little smile and said, "Don't be nervous. We are here to help you. You will understand everything soon." Rusty gave us a nod of encouragement.

"But what about school? And our families? How will they know that we are safe?" I asked as we walked into the hallway.

"We will just send them a Iris message." Shawn replied. "I'll tell you what that means when we get where we are going," he added when he saw my look of confusion.

"By the way, umm..where are we going exactly?" Megan asked. Blake opened his mouth to answer but then was interrupted by a strange growling coming from behind us.

Shawn whispered quietly, "Turn around very slowly. No sudden movements."

I was in no way prepared when I saw what what behind me. It looked like a giant lion. Saber-toothed to be exact. Thats where I began to hyperventilate. Megan, seeing my reaction, grabbed my hand again, looked to the left at the door, clearly sending me a message for us to run to it. I nodded and we took off. Almost as soon as we moved, I heard the lion start to move toward us, snarling and growling the whole way. We ran and made it to the door, hiding in the doorway. I expected everyone else to follow us but only Rusty did. Blake pulled a knife out of his jacket and Shawn pulled out a bow and quiver full of arrows. I couldn't help feeling exasperated_. What's wrong with just guns or something?_ _We aren't in the Stone Age. _He dashed at the lion, shooting arrows, trying to find a weak spot but it's fur seemed indestructible!

Rusty, seeming to remember something, yelled at Shawn, "Shawn! The mouth! Remember from when Percy Jackson fought it?"

"_What? These crazies had fought this overgrown cat before? Who the crap is Percy Jackson?" _That was the only thing I seemed able to think about at a crisis like this. Shawn, looked around at Blake who nodded and charged the beast, sliced and dicing by his legs. Then, all of the sudden, Blake was on the lion's back riding it like a horse! The lion threw back his head and roared. This was what Shawn had been waiting for and he shot as many arrows as he could in its mouth. The lion seemed to choke and finally fell over dead. Blake jumped off the back and gave Shawn a clap on the back. Grover looked around and nodded at us to tell us it was safe. We tentatively walked out from the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa! Shawn! I didn't think that you aim was that perfect! That was amazing!" Rusty cried.

"I know! I really didn't think it was either. Huh." He seemed a little concerned, and for some reason, looked at me. I immediately looked away. He seemed to shake off whatever idea he had and said, "Lets go guys, before something else comes."

"Something else? What is going on here? I just want answers!" Megan practically yelled at them as we ran out of school into the street. While Shawn and Blake called a taxi, Rusty turned to us and said, "You guys are different. Like Shawn and Blake. Special. But it attracts monsters. Things like that lion back there. I promise to explain more, but its not safe here. The less you know, the safer you are."

"We can always go to my house. My aunt and uncle are pretty safe." I tried, joking.

Rusty chucked at my attempt but said, "It won't be safe enough, though don't I understand how your scent was masked for so long, I mean you are very powerful, I can tell that just by standing here. I think you must have been around something that hid it, a strong smell or something."

At the word powerful, I saw Blake and Shawn's wide-eyed looks, and Blake mouthed the words that looked like, "One of the Big Three."

"My uncle is a banker so that can't be it. But my aunt works at a flower shop and always comes home smelling like them. If that counts." I said.

"Hmm maybe. What type of flowers does she sell?" Blake asked.

"Umm, I don't know. All types I guess. Why does it matter? Is there a special flower that covers up my, um, scent? Or deodorant maybe?"

"I don't think it was the type of flower. Maybe it was just because you were around them so much. You do really smell like flowers." Rusty said. He smiled, "It reminds me of a beautiful meadow." He looked like he was in a dream.

I heard Shawn whisper to Blake as we got into the cab, "Maybe it's Demeter, she is the goddess of nature." Blake rolled his eyes at him and said, "No, I don't think so. Rusty said that she was REALLY powerful. Megan is almost definitely Aphrodite's. I guess we will just have to wait until we get back to camp and see if they get claimed. Who knows, maybe Percy Jackson will have a new little sister?" She giggled. He chuckled back, but I could still see he was still thinking about it. As I listened to this conversation, I got more and more confused. _Aphrodite? Demeter? What? Are they talking about the Greek gods? We should never have gotten into this car! These people are obviously crazy! And what is this talk about being Percy Whatits's new little sisters? _Then the drivers, turned around in their seat and said, "Where too?"

Blake replied, "Half-Blood Hill." I nudged Megan, who was practically sitting on Rusty, who didn't seem to mind as much as her, since there was so little room in the car. She nodded back with wide eyes. She was just as scared as I wasWe reached for each other's hands at the same time. I smiled gratefully. We had always been that way. I was squashed next the Shawn and couldn't help noticing how hot he was, not just his look though. His body was actually really hot, like a fire. I hope that he doesn't have a fever or something catching. He's so hott it would suck if he got sick.

These drivers were crazy. There were three of them. Only one had a eye though, I think. They were constantly fighting over it as we were jerked through New York. Rusty looked like he wanted to be sick. I hoped that he wouldn't because he would most likely be dead if anything that was inside of him got on Megan's clothes. Yep, he would be dead. Finally we made it, I could feel it as we jerked to a stop. We all shakily got out of the cab and Rusty paid the drivers, and they sped off.

We were at what seemed to be a camp. There was a big tree at the top of this hill with...a dragon at the base of the tree? Megan seemed to be looking at the same thing because her eyes were huge when she looked at me, I just nodded back, put on a brave smile, and tightened my grip on her hand. Blake and Shawn had already started walking toward the hill, but Rusty waited for us.

"Don't be nervous. Everyone here is waiting for you arrive. You will be safe here. Just think of it as your new home. Come on." He began walking toward the hill.

I turned to Megan and said, "Megan. I am here for you. If you don't want to do this, we can leave right now. I promise I will always be there for you."

"No, I want to go. I really do Ash. I really think we will be okay here." She gave me a small smile and a little hand squeeze. We turned toward the hill and began our way to the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Half-Blood Hill

I was not at all prepared for what I saw. I was thinking of a summer camp I went to when I was little with ponies and other things to amuse little children. Here I saw an arena, a lot of cabins, a big house, a lake, and lots of other things. I looked at Megan for reassurance and we started to make our way down. We were greeted at the bottom with smiles from Rusty, Blake and Shawn and a strange man in a wheelchair.

"Hi, I'm Ashley Haynes. But everyone calls me Ash. And this is Megan Richmond."

"Hello ladies. I'm very pleased to meet you and to hear you got here all safe and sound. I'm Chiron."

_Chiron? That name sounded very familiar. Huh, maybe I know a Chiron. Or maybe I just heard that name around or something. _Suddenly, Chiron got out of his wheelchair and was- HALF HORSE! Whoa! TAIL OF A HORSE ON A MAN! HORSE-BUTT! I had flashes of the circus and the crazy horses there. I had never really seen one up close, much less one with the torso and head of a man! I looked at Megan who was clutching my hand for dear life, she doesn't like horses very much. Her eyes were wide with terror until Chiron smiled a relaxed, calm smile that put us to ease and said,

"Sorry to startle you. I just thought it would be better to get it over with now rather than later. I'm a centaur. Now Blake, Shawn and Rusty, why don't you show these girls to their the Hermes cabin so that they know where they will sleep, unless they get claimed of course. Dinner is coming soon." One that note, that he walked/ trotted away.

"Well, that was...interesting." I said.

"My words exactly," replied Megan.

"Come on. We'll show you to the Hermes cabin before dinner. You will stay there until you get claimed. Once you get claimed by your godly parent, you will go stay in that parent's cabin."

The Hermes cabin has about seven kids in there now, all with mischievous grins. We met the head counselors, Connor and Travis Stroll. They eyed us up and down, probably looking for something worthy to steal. Shawn said that there used to be a lot more people in there but they had to be claimed at the age of twelve now by their godly parent. he also said that since we are in 9th grade, we should be claimed really soon, maybe even at dinner.

Then we got the tour of camp, Blake sure likes to talk. He talked about almost every cabin we saw and their godly parent. Even all the minor gods. Nyx, Hebe, Nemesis, Hecate and that was just a few. They were in a ring while the major gods were in a horseshoe shape. We also saw the lake, the fighting arena and the dining hall. Which was lucky that we ended there since the bell rang. My stomach rumbled in response. Megan giggled and held her stomach too, telling me she was hungry. Blake laughed and said,

"Hungry after killing the Nemean Lion? Us too, lets go get some food. You'll love it."

When we got inside, I was surrounded by people. Everyone was getting their food and heading for the fire, they seemed to be dropping some of it in. I guess like a offering or something to their godly parents. I sliced off a good portion of my chicken and dropped it in, while whispering,

"Please show me who you are soon."

Then I moved to sit with the Hermes table, as I sat down I heard a general murmur everyone and saw that everyone was looking back at the fire. Megan was staring up at the fading fast hologram of what looked like a heart. Chiron stood up and said,

"Welcome, Megan Richmond, daughter of Aphrodite." Everyone stood and bowed and sat back down. Megan looked shocked and walked a little unsteadily to the Aphrodite table where a bunch of gorgeous squealing girl and grinning boys were waiting for her. Before she sat down though, she glanced back at me and clearly said with her eyes, "Lets talk after bed."

I nodded back a reply and returned to my food. I must have looked as depressed as I felt since I soon felt a hand touch my arm. I looked up to see a girl with dark blond hair and chestnut brown eyes. She was looking at me concernedly and said,

"Don't worry. Being claimed is all-apart of the Camp Half-Blood experience. You will be claimed really soon. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen, going to be fifteen in a month."

She smiled and said, "See, the age that you are supposed to get claimed is twelve, you have to be claimed any day now. The gods aren't even supposed to have let you stay unclaimed this long." She frowned at the end of her last sentence.

"But I will get claimed right?" I asked hopefully. The girl's frown disappeared and a grin replaced it as she said,

"There is no doubt in my mind. My name is Maia, daughter of Hermes. I was named after dad's mom. I've been at camp for three years." She gestured to her neck, which held a necklace with three beads; I noticed one had a winged sandal on it.

"Cool. So what do we do now since dinner is over?"

"Well, now we have to wait for Chiron to make the annou-"

Maia stopped talking when she saw Chiron stand up. We shared a grin and then both looked at Chiron as he began to speak.

"We have two new campers today. We have all acknowledged the claiming of Megan Storge. But we also had Ash Haynes arrive today. I trust that everyone will be kind and welcoming of them as we always are of new campers."

Chiron seemed to be talking more to the campers of the Ares and Eris cabins. They seemed to be looking around or trying to look innocent, while sharpening their swords, and oh my gods, javelins.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once Chiron had finished with the rest of his announcements, Maia and I decided to go to the Aphrodite camp. Actually more of she decided and I was dragged against my will. She had taken one look at my torn and dirty Harrington's Academy uniform and said,

"We are going to have to make a stop on the way back to the cabin. I refuse to see you walk around in pubic in that ratty uniform anymore. Anyways you wanted to talk to your friend Megan remember?"

I nodded but tried to tell her I would talk to Megan later, out of the clutches of the polished and hair-dryer holding hands of Megan's siblings. But she wouldn't take no for an answer, since apparently there was a party going on at the beach tonight and she couldn't steal anymore since she had already been caught three times this month. It was a lost cause, fighting Maia, and we both knew it.

We arrived at a cabin covered in designer names and gorgeous…well..everything. Even the dang door looked pretty good. Maia knocked on the door as we both waited anxiously until a boy answered. He had stunning model looks, with wavy golden hair, deep blue eyes, a light tan and a cocky grin. He leaned on the door frame and said,

"Well, helloo ladies. I'm Bradley Anders. And you are?"

Maia rolled her eyes and said,

"Not interested. We are looking for Megan Stronge. Is she here?"

Bradley's smile fell a bit, but he said,

"Of course, she is moving in to her new room. Fourth door on the right."

He moved to let us past him and wasn't shy about giving us the up-down look as we passed. As I blushed, he called out,

"I won't give up!"

Maia called back, "Never going to happen!" Then yanked me into Megan's room. Whoa. We had walked into the world of…pink. Pink pillows. Pink blankets. Pink walls.

_Is that a pink sink?_ I wondered in awe as I looked around.

Clearly Maia had been here before since she only seemed slightly fazed by the multitude of pink and went straight for Megan and another pretty girl sitting on the third and last bed in the far corner of the room. They had already made her a sign that said, 'Welcome Megan! You are gorgeous!' on it. I chuckled and followed Maia over to them where she seemed to already have filled them in on what we needed. When I reached the bed, Megan jumped up and hugged me tight.

"Oh, Ash. Don't worry, you will get claimed really soon! I mean you have to! The gods _did _ make an oath on the river Styx. And then we can have sleepovers in each other's cabins and work together and everything. Now lets work on that hair…" She scrutinized my hair and whispered something to her sister, who nodded and walked to the bathroom to come back with a hair straightener.

"_Oh gods," _was all I could think before it all just became a blur of blush powder and hairspray.

After about a hour and a half of plucking and squealing, Maia, Megan, Kailee, (Megan's sister) and I headed out the to beach for the party. I'm usual a little worried about my appearance but as we headed to the party, all my insecurities went out the door. To be honest, we looked HOTT, and we knew it. I was wearing a short dark blue dress that made my green eyes stand out, hot heels and my hair was straightened to perfection. They also caked my face in enough make up to last the rest of the month.

_I wonder if Shawn is going to be at the party?_ _No, no boys Ash. You don't need that type of drama in your life. Not just yet, I mean I don't even know who my freakin' dad is, let alone attempt to get a love life! _I seemed to be having this internal fight the whole way to the beach and before I knew it, we were there and I hadn't made up my mind!

We arrived to loud music and spraying sand from all the dancing. Kailee and Maia immediately jumped in and began dancing with some Hephaestus and Aether boys. I decided to instead go with Megan to the drink and snack bar. Of course, who was there, no one but Shawn and Blake.

_Holy crud. He looks so hawt! His hair is so cute! And I could just melt in those eyes. NO! No, Ash. Goddamnit no boys! But he looks so dreamy…_The internal fight was back on. I seemed to have stopped walking while having this fight, since I felt Megan tugging on my sleeve and looking at me curiously. She whispered,

"Come on! Blake and Shawn are here! And boy do they look yummilicous. You should totally go after one. Maybe Shawn? He's smiling at you! What the heck is wrong with you?"

I just shook my head to clear it up, and smiled at her with more confidence than I really had and said, "Nothing, lets go say hi to the boys." Megan raised her eyebrows at my sudden interest, grinned and said, "Now that's more like it! You look hott so don't be self-conscious, kay? Shawn will totally drool on you." I just rolled my eyes and linked arms with her as we reached the boys.

Shawn and Blake both smiled when they saw us.

"Well hello, daughter of Aphrodite. I knew it the minute I saw you." Blake said. _Was Megan blushing? She never blushes! _

"And daughter of someone. Still a mystery huh?" Shawn said looking at me with his electric blue eyes twinkling.

"Yup, I am quite mysterious. Now, you never told us who you are the sons of." _I am quite mysterious? Gods, I feel like such a doof. He probably thinks I'm weird now. Wait, I shouldn't care, because I am staying away from boys. No Shawn for Ash. Nope, no boys for me._

He proudly held up his head as he answered,

"My dad is Zeus and Blake's mom is Athena."

"But I thought that the Big Three didn't have kids. There was a law or something right?"

Blake answered saying, "Well after the Titan War, about 20 years ago, the gods decided to abolish that and the Big Three could have kids again. And here is Shawn. He also has a half-sister who is a Hunter named Thalia, and a half-brother who is ten. His name is Jake." He gestured to a small boy with dark hair who was talking to a girl about his age.

"He takes after me. Going after girls at a young age, I had my first girlfriend around his age." Shawn said.

We all rolled our eyes, "Ok Shawn, whatever you say."

"Um, Megan do you, ahem want to dance?" Blake asked while blushing. Megan looked surprised and blushed back.

"Sure, I'd love to." They headed out just as a slow song came on. Shawn whistled,

"Well I thought I would never see the day when Aphrodite and Athena mix. But you could definitely see sparks there right? It's like the Athena and Poseidon cabins. Their parents don't get along but they seem to fit well together. Like Percy and Annabeth Jackson, Annabeth is from the Athena cabin and Percy is from Poseidon. They have three kids you know? There's Carter, their daughter and her twin brother Michael, and their little brother, Luke is standing by Jake. What's cool about the twins is that one of them has green eyes and one of them has grey, like a compromise between the gods.

He pointed out a girl and boy who had dark black curly hair, tan skin and well built figures who were laughing and dancing with their friends on the dance floor. Their little brother had blond hair, and was absolutely adorable.

"Where are Percy and Annabeth now?"

"Percy is the sword fighting teacher and keeper of the flying horses, and he works with other water gods children, like Kara who's mom is Thoosa, goddess of swift currents. So far Poseidon hasn't had any other children besides him, but who knows another could pop up at anytime." He looked at me strangely. I was still curious about this family for some reason.

"And what about Annabeth?" I prompted.

"Oh, she's the Greek teacher and sometimes the Monster Assault Techniques teacher. They are a pretty cool family huh? But they are all so powerful they can't leave Camp that often without being attacked. Their scent is really strong."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say after that so I drank some punch. Shawn seemed to sense my awkwardness because he said,

"Hey Green-Eyes, want to dance?"

I blushed but said, "Sure, I'd like that."

We began dancing and laughing to a few Katy Perry songs, some Ke$ha, and other dance songs when a slow song came on. I think it was Taylor Swift. Shawn looked at me expectantly and began to put his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his neck. My heart was beating so fast and loud, I was sure everyone could hear it. He was looking into my eyes, as though I was some puzzle he couldn't figure out. I couldn't stare into his electric eyes for too long. I was scared about what I would do, like kiss him or something. We settled into each other more, new body parts touched, he was so warm. My head was resting in the crook of his neck when he leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"Want to go look at the ocean Green-Eyes? You have to see the sunset here. It's beautiful."

I was surprised and said, "Of course."

I reluctantly let go of him and we walked to the edge of the water, the waves almost touching our toes. The view was breathtaking a mixture of red, pink and orange all mixed together in the sky.

I thought I heard Shawn whisper, "Thanks Dad." But I wasn't sure. We were just sitting down when I noticed a lot of couples around us. I saw Carter and some Apollo boy a few paces to my left. She had a mischievous look on her face as I saw her point to a girl from the Ares cabin and a boy from the Eris cabin who were sitting in the sand a bit behind us. She whispered to the boy and looked at the ocean. I watched her flick her wrist a bit and saw the water turning into big waves! It was about then that I realized that bother Shawn and I would get drenched too, but it was too late. The waves crashed on us and the other couple. But strangely, I felt fine. The water felt really good, and I was just thinking about it when Shawn looked at me astonished with water dripping into his eyes. He spluttered,

"Ash, your not wet! Why aren't you-" And he stopped and looked over my head with a look of awe and surprise. I saw a greenish glow fall on my shoulders and I looked up. There above my head was a glowing trident. The symbol for Poseidon. I had been claimed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I couldn't believe what was happening. Chiron rode up and announced, "It is determined."**

**All around me, campers started kneeling, even the Ares and Eris cabins, although they didn't look too thrilled about it.**

"**My father?" I asked totally confused.**

"**Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Ashley Delmar, Daughter of the Sea God." Then he too kneeled before me. I couldn't believe it.**

**But that's not what I was thinking about, I wanted to know how Chiron had known my real name. Sure, it was awesome that my dad was the sea god, but my name was the issue at the moment. Hardy anyone knew it, really only my aunt and uncle and they never called me it nowadays, I hadn't even told Megan yet. My real name wasn't Ashley Haynes. My mom's last name was Delmar, but when Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie adopted me, and Aunt Sarah was my mom's sister, we changed it legally to Haynes. I always liked Delmar better, but whatever. **

**I was totally shocked when Chiron said it. I think it messed up the campers who were kneeling too because they looked a little unsure about who they were kneeling to. Shawn looked definitely confused and a bit in awe. When, the hologram faded and everyone stood up, I looked at Chiron and asked, **

"**How did you know my real name? I introduced myself as Ashley Haynes. There is no way you could have known."**

**He just looked at me and said,**

** "I may be a old centaur, but I still have my ways of learning about my campers." He gave me a wink, but then turned serious. **

"**Now, Shawn I trust you to help Ash to get her things from Cabin 11 to Cabin 3. I'll see you two in the morning. We have some things to discuss." With that and another worried glance at the both of us, he galloped off. **

** "Delmar huh? Well, that sure is different. Mind if I just stick to Green Eyes?" Shawn asked with a cheeky smile. I chuckled, "Even if I say no, you will probably keep calling me that." He nodded still smiling. **_**He can call me anything as long as he keep smiling at me like that! **_**I felt as though I was melting into a puddle of mush as I looked into his eyes. His grin got even bigger, and looked like he was about to say something when Carter and her boyfriend walked up. "Hi, I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Carter Jackson, and this is Teddy Bourdon, son of Apollo." Teddy, who nodded at me with a smile, had light blond hair in a close cut that was messy, making him look even cuter, his light skin contrasted well with his dark brown eyes.**

**Then I moved to analyzing Carter, we looked more alike that I thought, I guess both being related to Poseidon did that. She was a bit taller than me but there were definitely similarities, although they had slight differences in each. She had tan skin, but a few shades darker than mine, mine was a little more European and I had freckles on my nose. Her hair was almost the same shade as mine, but mine was a natural dark black and curly, while hers had lighter streaks in it. Her eyes, were that of Athena's. They were a pretty gray color that made them look very bright against her dark skin. Her body shape was also very lean and athletic. I mean, I'm not fat, but I'm not as ridiculously in-shape as she was. I wouldn't be surprised to see a six-pack on that girl. It sucks that I like Twix so much. **

**I smiled back and said, "Hi, I'm Ash Haynes. Nice to meet you, I guess I'm kind of your aunt." She grinned and laughed. "Yeah, I guess so! My brother Michael is with his girlfriend, Cecile over there, sorry he's an embarrassment to the family. He'll come over and say hi soon. Dad will probably set up your schedule so that you will train with him specifically and will be put into his water training class. He's fun but he will really beat you up in sword training. Mom you will meet during the Greek class that we are all at one time forced to take." She rolled her eyes. I laughed. **_**She feels very sisterly to me. I can't believe I'm technically her aunt. Great. Oh, well we seem to get along well, maybe we have some of the same powers!**_

**I was just about to ask her about our powers when the bell went off for us to get in our cabins. I still hadn't moved my stuff out of Cabin 11 so I had to move fast. **

"**Jeez, I'm sorry I have to go grab my stuff from Cabin 11 and move it to Cabin 3. See you at breakfast?"**

"**Actually, I have breakfast at my house, but I bet we will be in the same sword fighting class and horse riding class! I'll see you tomorrow!" With that and a wave, she grabbed Teddy's hand and ran off, dragging poor Teddy behind her, although he didn't really seem to mind. **

**I chuckled. She is going to be a handful that one, I wonder what Percy is like. Shawn tapped me on the shoulder,**

"**We had better get moving. I'm really not in the mood to get eaten by the harpies." He grabbed my hand and we set off to the Hermes cabin. I really didn't have a lot of stuff there. Just my dirty Harrington Academy uniform, some extra Camp Half-Blood shirts, a pair of jeans and a toothbrush and toothpaste Maia had stolen for me. I snatched up my stuff real fast, and after a quick wave to Maia, ran with Shawn to Cabin Three. My new home.**

**The cabin looked a little melancholy, but I still liked it. It smelled of the sea, and the bunk I picked had pretty shells on the wood. I looked around and saw there was a horn-looking object on one of the shelves in a glass box. I walked up to it and cautiously touched the cool glass.**

"**That was from Percy's first fight."**

**I jumped. I had sort of forgotten Shawn was there in the curiosity of my cabin. Now I was suddenly self-conscientious as I looked at him, leaning on the doorframe, looking around. I could hardly keep my eyes off of him. **_**Why does he have to be so freaking good looking? Ugh, things would be so much easier if he was just ugly. Obviously the world hates me. **_

**As I was off in thought, I was brought back to reality by the feeling of his eyes on me. **

"**I should probably go. I don't want the harpies to get me."**

**With some confidence I never thought I had, I stepped closer to him with every word he said. His voice got softer and he looked at my lips and then back to my eyes. I normally don't do this with guys that I have just met, but Shawn seems different. I felt a connection with him instantly, from the moment he winked at me on the school bus.**

"**I…uhh really need..to umm..go. I..the harpies." He was actually getting nervous around me! This gave me the extra boost of confidence that I needed and I gently pressed my lips against his. My hand somehow found its way to his face and I touched his cheek. This was one of the greatest kisses I've ever had. I felt like my brain was melting into my feet. I pulled back to see his eyes still closed. I gave a soft chuckle as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me incredulously. **

"**Umm..what was I saying before?" He looked slightly dazed so I gave him a little shove out the door. **

"**You wanted to leave so that you didn't get eaten by the harpies. Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." And with that I closed my door on a very dazed and confused looking son of Zeus.**


End file.
